Wincest Drabbles
by riseofthephoenix21286
Summary: A collection of small drabbles with the pairing Wincest. So just so we're all aware this will contain Sam and Dean engaging in a romantic relationship as brothers, so if that bothers you please look elsewhere! * I own nothing and profit from this in no way shape or form* please head warnings, if any, for each chapter! Thanks!
1. Amazed

**Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take**

Dean doesn't understand why his eyes seek out Sam's. Every time. No matter where they were or what they were doing. If he can't lock eyes with Sammy then that pit in his stomach doesn't ease. But when he does meet Sam's gaze, be it across a crowded bar or riding in the Impala, he also doesn't understand the feeling of butterflies, the pit eases, is replaced by something else. Something warmer, softer, almost… glowing, and if that isn't some damn chick flick thoughts then he doesn't know what is. Dean just knows he has to figure this out because he just can't take anymore. He can't take the way Sam's hazel eyes seem to steal his breath, he can't take the way all he can think about are the flecks of gold that come out when they catch the light. Dean's a strong man but he just can't take much more of this, he's gonna do something stupid he just knows it.

**And Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away**

And then there are those little touches. Sam's always fucking touching him, brushing dirt off his shirt, clapping him on the shoulder, letting his hand brush over his when he passes him something, the list goes on… It's driving Dean up the god damn wall! He just wants to scream… or push Sammy up against the wall, push a hard thigh between those long legs and rub until they're both panting and…. Damn it Dean get it together! This train of thought is only gonna get him into trouble. The worst part was that every time Sam would let a hand linger just a little too long on Dean's shoulder it was like a brand, like that damn smile, brighter than the god damn sun. The love shinning though in every one of those touches every one of those smiles, it was like a beacon, the only light in Dean's otherwise dark world. That… that right there sacred him, how could he, worthless, good little solider, screw up, Dean Winchester, deserve that type of love… and would he ever be worthy?

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything… I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams**

The brothers are good, closer than ever, and that's the fucking problem. Ever since that stupid, read: awesome, fanfiction musical, Dean can't get the damn word "subtext" out of his head. He keeps reading into every little touch, every little smile or lingering glance. All he can focus on is Sam, and yeah that's not all that different than any other time, sure. But this fascination with Sam's mouth is new. That beautiful crooked grin and those sparkling eyes that seem to dance with love every time Dean meets their gaze. It's all too much and he can't take that anymore. Dean has to get out… he has to get his head on straight he has to…

**I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better.**

Okay, so maybe Dean's been thinking about this too much. Maybe he just needs to speak up. So what he's in love with his baby brother… what's one more natural law broken for the men who have died and come back so many times he's lost count. There's the kicker, that stupid four letter word that is somehow scarier that demons and hell and everything else they've ever fought combined. Dean's in love, in love with Sam, and not just any kind of love, that sappy, cry fest, chick flick love that he didn't think existed outside of romance novels and the CW. He wants to give Sam the world on a fucking silver platter, wants to shout it from the roof tops and tattoo it on his heart. But how… Dean needs a plan…

**I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever…**

This is it, Dean's plan. It's not a very good one… it's stupid and it has potential to end in either epic love making, shut up chick flick moments don't count in his head, or a fist to the jaw and no more Sam… but here goes nothing. He's gonna tell Sam that he's it. The epic love of Dean's life, his soul mate and, and…. His everything. Sam's either gonna accept it or he's gonna walk out of Dean's life for good this time… Okay here goes nothing…. just breathe Dean.

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

Sam is amazing, not that Dean will ever tell him that to his face, he's still the big brother in this scenario after all. He took the whole "big brother is in love with you and kinda wants to have your babies" thing very well. There were no punches no yelling, Sam just pulled him in by the front of his shirt and slotted their lips together in the most mind blowing kiss Dean has ever had in his life. Then he'd simply pulled back and whispered "What took you so long?" breath hot and moist against his lips…

**The smell of your skin**

Has Dean mentioned that Sam smells fucking awesome? Like vanilla and sunshine and something underlying that's pure masculine and pure Sam and Dean is addicted at the first whiff. The smell is only enhanced when he has Sam spread out underneath him. Panting and sweaty, begging with his body as Dean slowly opens him up with fingers and tongue. Small whimpers and moans escape him punctuated with gasps and words like "Dean" and "Please". It's intoxicating, mesmerizing, addicting, and Dean is perfectly okay with being an addict if it means he gets this every night. Gets Sam on his back, hot breath blowing over his face as Dean leans down to kiss him, relearning a body that he thought he knew better than his own.

**The taste of your kiss,**

And if Sam smells awesome it's nothing compared to the taste of him. It's the sweetest taste Dean's ever tasted and he's be content with it for the rest of his life. He'd gladly give up pie and beer and anything else that was demanded of him as long as he got to taste Sam's lips for the rest of his life.

**Your hair all around me, baby you surround me,**

Being underneath Sam is just as glorious as being over him. Sam's hair falling into his face as he leans into Dean. Breathing the same air as Sam eases into him and having Sam brush away the tear that trails down Dean's cheek at the burn. Small kisses peppered onto his face as tender words of adoration are whispered into his skin. Branding him with words like "God Dean, so beautiful" and most importantly "love you so fucking much."

**And touch every place in my heart.**

As Dean lays basking in the afterglow, Sam curled up on his chest, head over his heart. Dean runs his fingers through Sam's hair and thinks about how far they've come. How happy he is, and for once he isn't waiting on the other shoe to drop. He thinks back, remembering Sam's whispered words and the touch of his hands on his body and he thinks that this? This right here, well it feels a hell of a lot like redemption, and with Sam asleep in his arms, safe and warm and alive Dean thinks it also feels a hell of a lot like home.

…**. Baby I'm amazed by you….**


	2. A Reminder

D/s themes and spanking as punishment in this chapter. Don't like don't read.

Dom!Sam and Sub!Dean, Bottom!Dean

Sam came back from a coffee run to find Dean steadily packing his bags. Sam stood in the doorway confused, they weren't due to leave for another day at the earliest.

"Dean? What the hell?"

Dean visibly started, his back tensing from where he was bent over his duffle bag. He slowly turned towards Sam a guilty expression on his face. When he met Sam's gaze he wiped his expression his eyes turning dead and his features relaxing into a blank expressionless mask,

"Heya Sammy, didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Sam took this opportunity to really look around the motel room. Dean's duffle was open on the bed closest to the bathroom, the one neither of them had slept in the entire time they've been there. Every one of Dean's belongings were gone from the room, the Impala's keys dangled from his hand and upon closer inspection there was a rather large wad of cash on the bedside table on Sam's side of the bed. Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously at his brother,

"Again I'm gonna ask, Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean shrugged and turned back to the duffle bag in front of him, continuing to shove clothes in haphazardly,

"What the fuck's it look like, Sam?"

Sam took a step closer to his brother, a slow measured step as though approaching a scared animal that might bolt if startled, but there was anger in his stride, like a panther stalking his prey,

"It looks like you were about to take off, leave me in the middle of BFE and run away. Tell me I'm wrong, Dean, please, just tell me you weren't just gonna disappear while I was on a coffee run."

Dean chanced a glance up a Sam only to find him a lot closer than he thought, Dean started slightly but quickly squared his shoulders and faced his brother,

"Look, Sam, this," he gestured between the two of this, "this isn't working for me anymore."

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, Dean had made no mention up until that moment that he was unhappy with their relationship,

"What do you mean not working for you?"

Dean sighed finally turning fully around to face his brother and look straight into his eyes,

"What we're doing, Sam, this thing, you and me? It's wrong. It's… fuck! I never should've let this happen in the first place," Dean wiped his hand down his face in exasperation,

"You deserve so much more, Sammy, you deserve the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids. You deserve someone you can take out in public, someone who can hold your hand and someone you can marry in a big church, someone who can take your last name not someone who already has it!"

Sam stared at Dean in shock. Didn't they already have the whole "I'm fucking my brother" freak out? Where the hell was this coming from?

"Dean… wha…."

"No! Sam, I'm not gonna take away from you anymore, I'm not gonna be selfish anymore. This is me, letting you go damn it. This is me walking away, letting you have a life that's not tainted by me. I'm sick of being the reason you get hurt, I'm protecting you Sammy, can't you see that? And I'm the monster you need protecting from!"

Dean was crying by the end of his little speech and Sam wanted nothing more than to cross the room and take him into his arms, shush him and tell him it would all be okay, but when he took a step forward Dean took one back and held up a hand,

"Don't Sam," Dean sighed, "I'm tired, Sammy, so very tired," He shouldered his bag, "This'll be the last time you see me Sammy, I'm not gonna cause anyone any more pain"

Fear spiked through Sam's chest like a cold blade through the heart and he was moving before he even made up his mind. He had Dean up against the wall hands around his wrists and held over Dean's head,

"Dean, you absolute moron," Sam leaned down until he was hovering just over Dean's ear and blew gently into it, just to feel his brother shiver against him,

"I don't want the all American apple pie life, I want you," He pushed a firm thigh between Dean's legs, "I want this. I want us. I want you to stop being such a fucking martyr and let yourself be happy. I want you to realize the way I see you, a hero, the best fucking brother a guy could want, and the man I'm fucking in love with." Dean sucked in a startled breath and looked up at Sam with wide uncertain green eyes.

"Yeah, you stupid asshole, I'm fucking in love with you Dean. Maybe I need to prove it to you huh?"

He shoved back from the wall, letting Dean go in the process.

"Strip."

Dean stood there looking at Sam still slightly dazed,

"Dean," Sam said firmly. Dean looked at him, "I said strip."

Dean slowly started to take his clothes off. Not taking his eyes off of Sam the entire time, carefully watching the way Sam's eyes darkened with every new inch of skin that was revealed.

When Dean finally stood naked, save for the amulet that still hung around his neck Sam moved forward carefully cupping Dean's strong jaw in his palm and bringing their lips together for a sweet kiss.

"We haven't done this in a while, Baby, because I didn't think you needed it, but apparently you need a reminder about how much I love you, about how much you mean to me. So here's what gonna happen. I'm gonna put you over my knee and we're gonna go until I think you finally understand that you are the only person I want, then I'm gonna lay you down on your back and lick into you until you're slick and open for me. Then I'm gonna make love to you until you're begging to cum. After you I'm gonna cum deep inside that tight ass of yours and put the plug inside you." Dean moaned into Sam's mouth where it was still hovering over his, in reward Sam dipped his tongue out to slowly slide along Dean's, "hummm, you like that, Baby? Like the thought of keeping me inside you all night? Make you feel owned and loved?"

"Yeah, Sammy, please…"

Sam brought his hand down sharply onto Dean's bare ass and Dean gasped at the unexpected bite of pain,

"You know better than that, Baby, what do you call me when we're like this?"

Dean looked up at his through lowered lashes,

"I'm sorry, Sir. Please…."

"Shhh, Baby, I've got you."

Sam led Dean over to the bed and settled him face down over his lap. Dean's half hard cock pressed into Sam's denim covered thigh and Dean whimpered a bit at the sensation. Sam rested his hand lightly on Dean's bared ass,

"What's your safeword, Baby?"

"Impala"

"Good boy, count them for me."

With that one last command Sam brought his hand down hard on Dean's upturned ass. Dean gasped, damn that hurt,

"One…"

Sam continued for what felt like forever, Dean was soon sobbing and kicking his feet. He had at one point, somewhere around 49 he thought, reached back with a hand and Sam had simply grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the small of his back. Finally after what felt like forever and after much sobbing and pleading from Dean, Sam stopped. He simply heald Dean over his lap and rubbed soothing circles into his back as he cried it out,

"I'm sorry, Sir, so fucking sorry…. Sorry…. So sorry…"

"Shhhh, Pretty Boy, its ok, you're forgiven… it's ok"

Sam slowly stood and laid Dean down on the bed careful of his painful ass.

"Spread your legs for me, my Angel."

Dean spread his legs obediently holding his knees up to his chest. This position put his tight hole on display for Sam and used to this position made Dean beat red with embarrassment at being so exposed, but he trusted Sam and now he just felt beautiful. Sam's mouth watered at the sight in front of him, his beautiful, strong brother spread open for him. So open and trusting, his beat red ass on display. Sam reached down and gently spread his cheeks apart before licking a stripe up his crack and over the small twitching hole. Dean whimpered slightly and twitched at the sensation but didn't move, he knew better than that.

"Such a good boy. Baby… My pretty boy."

Slowly Sam opened up Dean. Licking long and slow into him before adding one, two, and then finally three fingers alongside his tongue. Searching out and finding that spot inside his brother that made Dean scream, and then toying with it without mercy,

"Sir…. Please, oh god… please I need you…. PLEASE!"

Never let it be said that Sam was without mercy,

"What do you need, Baby?" Sam asked as he continued to rub over Dean prostate, "You have to tell me."

Sadistic son of a bitch, Dean thought to himself, "Please Sir, I need…. Need you… inside, Please!"

Sam pulled back and lubed himself up before carefully lining up with Dean's poor abused hole. He slid inside slowly, reverently. Locking eyes with his brother and trying to put every ounce of love that he could into his gaze. Dean started to close his eyes and Sam stopped moving,

"Hey, no, Baby… look at me. I want you to keep looking at me. Be present, right here, me and you."

Dean's eyes shot back open and locked with Sam's the gaze so intense Dean felt fresh tears leak from his eyes only to be licked up by Sam's tongue. Sam was babbling sweet nonsense into Deans's ears. Things like

"G..God Baby, so good… do beautiful… love you so fucking much" All words that made Dean glow with warmth and love.

Soon Dean could feel his orgasm building inside of him, rising like a wave and threating to spill over,

"Please, Sir…. Please can I cum? Please Sir?!"

Sam sped up this thrusts,

"Hold on Baby, wait for me… soon."

Dean almost screamed in frustration but manfully fought off his release

"Ok Baby… Now cum for me… come on Dean"

And as he felt Sam's cum painting his inside's Deans vision whited out as he spurted all over their chests and stomachs.

Dean came back to himself some time later to the stretch as the blunt tip of the plug was forced into his well-used hole. He whimpered a bit in protest as the already sore muscle was forced to stretch again but Sam shushed him as he got the plug settled right up against his prostate and if Dean hadn't just had one of the best orgasms of his life he would've gotten hard again.

Sam pulled Dean into his arms and laid Dean's head down on his chest. One hand going to Dean's hair and the other resting possessively on Dean's still oh so red ass. Dean raised up his head to loom at Sam.

"I'm not gonna be able to sit for a week, Bitch"

Sam smiled and pressed a bit on the plug causing Dean's breath to quicken slightly,

"Well maybe you'll remember this one, eh Jerk?"

Dean huffed out a breath and settled back down on Sam's chest,

"Might need another reminder.."

Sam smiled

"Yeah I think that can be arranged… and Dean?"

"Hummm?" Dean mumbled already half asleep

"I love you, and if you ever think about pulling a stunt like that again, you wont sit for a month and I'll tie you up and keep you in the backseat of the impala."

Dean looked up at him sleepy green eyes sparkling with mischief and love,

"Kinky Sammy, ya promise?"

Sam laughed a deep belly laugh and bent to press a kiss to Dean's mouth.

"Go to sleep, Jerk."

"Bitch"

Sam was almost asleep himself when he heard,

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Love you too."

And Sam pulled his brother close and allowed them both to drift off to sleep, safe and warm in each other.


End file.
